Devices herein generally relate to power contacts and more particularly to spring power contacts having non-linear slots.
Conductive spring contacts are commonly used to make electrical contact with corresponding contacts on circuit boards. For example, to ensure good electrical contact between high voltage power board pick up wires and a power track, a spring steel curved strip is used. This strip can be slotted at the contact end to allow independent spring motion to be applied to each of the contact wires on the board, but with such, the high voltage board and power contact pickups are closely constrained to each other to ensure that there is always good point contact between the two corresponding contact wires on the circuit board and the two portions of slotted steel strip. However, a small variation on the high voltage board insertion into its rest position can cause the power tracts to kick over and one of the contact wires on the board can be positioned in the steel contact slot leading to only one point of contact instead of the desired two points of contact.